All A Dream?!
After all that happened with Wolfy he discover it was a dream, how Wolfy will deal with this? = All A Dream?! = *Wolfy wake up on a cave and is very confused about what is happen* Wolfy: Where i´m? WC {Wolfy cell} : Wake up Wolfy? Finally! Wolfy: But i didn´t go in the portal.... WC: I will try to explain to you, anything that you remember really happened. Wolfy: But, anything? and the years i have trained and... WC: I know, is hard to understand, but nothing really happened. Wolfy: And about my powers? WC: You still the same Wolfy of the dream, but you still like 5 years ago... Wolfy: But if it was everything a dream, why i´m still with the same powers? WC: Well, for you it´s was 5 years dreaming, but you was just 1 day sleeping. Wolfy: You gotta be kidding me. WC: I´m not. Wolfy: So i have seen the future? WC: No, it was just a dream... Wolfy: I think is better i let the pups stay by themselves.... wait... Astrid and Angel! WC: Astrid and Angel are in the paw patrol. Wolfy: *sighs* That´s a relief they, will be in good hands. WC: Before i back to your mind i want to teach you something. Wolfy: What? WC: Put your paws together, no put them down and if you do everething right you will sense something on your belly, if you sense thi,s blast out. Wolfy: ...... WC: Come on, try it! Wolfy: (put the paws together).... WC: Do it quickly... Wolfy: (put the paws together, put the paws down and blow) *After this a fire ball appear and disappear* Wolfy: Wow! Cool! WC: I will teach you just another, after put your paws togehter, them put them up and after this put them down, some lightning in your hands. Wolfy: (put the paws together, up and down) *some lightning appear and disappear* WC: For this you need a little speed to use... i call this lightning sword or Inadzumanoken Wolfy: Inadzumanoken huh? Great! WC: Now bye! *back to Wolfy´s mind* If you need something ask me. Wolfy: *hear some screams* What´s that? *go out the cave and see Chase and Skye trying to save Ryder* Chase: Come one Ryder, hold on tight... Skye: Chase the helicopter can´t reach Ryder... Chase: *use his net* *Trying to push* Wolfy: Man what was that? WC: *in Wolfy´s mind* I shouldn´t teach you this now, but make the paws together and up, good luck. Wolfy: (make paw together and up) *some wind appear* Alright, i think i know what do with this. *use the wind to make Ryder go up* Chase: Wow Ryder, i didn´t know you can fly. Ryder: I didn´t know too... Skye: Are you alright Ryder? Marshall: Who is he? *points to Wolfy* Wolfy: Great... he saw me... *run out* Rubble: *look* There´s no one Marshall... Marshall: I´m sure saw someone there... Chase: It was just your imagination, are you alright Ryder? Ryder: Yeah i´m fine, let´s back to the lookout. Wolfy: (in a roof) *Phew* That was close, i think is better i watch out this guys. = END = = = = __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Fanon Stories Category:Episodes